


Last Long and Prosper

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Hair" challenge  on the  grangersnape100 LJ community</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Long and Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Hair" challenge on the grangersnape100 LJ community

Science Officer Snape's mouth hungrily explored the curve of Lieutenant Granga's smooth head. This close to pon farr it had been impossible for him to block out her Deltan pheromones. Indeed, giving in to their mutual lust was the only logical thing, As he entered her again his only thought was, as the Klingons would say, “Glorious!”

 

Later, sated, Hermione cast a _Finite Incantatem_ to restore his ears and her hair. She kissed him gently as he roused from his slumber.

“Gods Severus. If I knew you had fantasies like that I'd have let you watch old movies more often.”


End file.
